Hunger Games: Final Hope
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Katniss is at the mercy of the Capitol after the 75th Games, she is left to suffer and be humiliated before the Capitol as revenge for her actions. Meanwhile Peeta works with the Resistance, desperate to rescue Katniss, but finds himself clashing with Alma Coin, who has her own reasons for not acting to save Katniss. Will Peeta save Katniss; or will the Mockingjay finally break?
1. Prologue: Trapped in Darkness

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Prologue chapter for a new Hunger Games story, the basic premise is Katniss being captured after the 75th Games, rather than Peeta; hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Prologue: Trapped in Darkness**

KATNISS POV

Pain, when I awoke that was all I felt, pain. My body screamed out in protest as I tried to move. The injuries I had received in the arena hadn't been treated; I wasn't surprised; given what had happened. Following our show of defiance and my destruction of the arena there had been a flurry of activity with the Resistance and the Capitol attempted to get us out of the arena, for different purposes. I had the misfortune of being captured by the Capitol; I was unable to resist of flee, mainly due to my injuries which included burns from the arena's destruction. It was the burns that hurt the most; I had managed to avoid any broken bones but I was definitely bruised, cut and had several other injuries that I didn't care to count. Ignoring the flaring pain I pulled myself into a sitting position. I was surrounded by nothing but darkness; it didn't matter if my eyes were open or not; my cell was closed in pitch blackness. Wincing against the pain I moved, trying to get comfortable, no easy task as I was chained to the wall. My hands cuffed behind my back and my legs shackled at the ankles. The chains were fixed securely into the wall. I was still in my arena clothes; minus the floatation belt, they were slightly ragged and torn but still in one piece.

Trapped in the dark confines of the cell I was forced to face my worst fears. My mind raced as I considered several fears, most prevalent of which was my fears for Peeta.

'_Is he here too, did they capture him?'_ I wondered fearfully. _'Or did he escape, is he with the Resistance.'_

I shook my head, ignoring the jolt of pain that jarred my skull. I couldn't afford to be afraid, not now; I had to stay focused, to prepare myself for whatever they decided to throw at me. It was then I heard footsteps; I straightened up, determined not to show any weakness. I heard more movement outside and then the door opened; a pair of Peacekeepers and an Avox walked in. One stood back, aiming his weapon at me, I noticed the others stood so he would have a clear shot at me, if I tried anything. The Avox set a plate of food in front of me, along with a simple glass of water. The nearest Peacekeeper unlocked the cuffs and they stepped back; the armed Peacekeeper glared.

"Start eating bitch; make it quick, President Snow will be coming to visit you soon." He said, sounding almost bored.

I was shocked by this, what did Snow want with me; I knew better than to disobey however, I grabbed the food and drink before they left, leaving me in darkness again. I was able to at least make out the plate and glass in my hands so I began eating. Once I had finished I put them aside and waited, knowing that Snow would be visiting me soon.

Before long that trio returned, the Avox took the plate and glass while the second Peacekeeper cuffed my hands again. They left again while I waited, refusing to be intimidated, praying for the pain to stop so I could focus properly. I heard the door open again; this time the corridor outside was brightly lit and I was almost blinded. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and then saw him, President Snow stood before me; his gaze impassive as usual. I noticed that there were medieval torch brackets on the wall; the torches in them were lit, finally lighting up the cell. The man who lit them stood next to the door; his face blank. What disturbed me was his clothes; it looked like a Peacekeeper uniform, but it was stained red in several parts; most likely blood. I didn't like the look of him; but my gaze was drawn back to Snow as he cleared his throat.

"Katniss Everdeen; the infamous Mockingjay." He remarked; sounding bored. "How the mighty have fallen; but then, it's easy to deal with people like you."

I glared at him; before I could stop myself I responded sharply. "Easy, you couldn't lay a finger on me until I blew up the arena, and even then it was hard for you."

He smiled lightly and then shot back. "But now your wings have been clipped, Mockingjay."

I refused to back down, holding his gaze, but I knew he had a point.

Finally Snow nodded slowly as if considering something.

"I'm sure you must have questions, Miss Everdeen." He said finally. "I'm a very busy man; I can answer...three at least, but then I must leave. So choose wisely."

I finally broke my gaze with him; looking at the ground in front of me, considering deeply. Finally I decided to ask my first question, I didn't even need to think of this one, but the others I did.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked; trying to keep the desperation out of my voice.

Finally Snow frowned; looking angry, rather than composed. "I..."

I interrupted him, remembering something. "We promised not to lie to each other; remember."

He paused and sighed; clearly he did remember.

"He escaped; he is with that pitiful resistance, a foolish choice." He shook his head again. "Especially since we have you."

I bit my lip, trying to ignore the heady smell of roses coming from Snow's breath. I didn't want to think of that, or what Snow meant by his statement. It was then I heard hysterical screaming, it sounded like it was coming from the floor above.

"Who else is here?" I asked, knowing it was my second question.

Snow shrugged and replied. "Your fellow Victors who we managed to capture; Miss Mason from District 7; Miss Cresta from District 4...We're still ascertaining if dear Enobaria has thrown her lot in with you or not."

I nodded slowly; I had one more question left.

However, despite my desire to know so many things, my thoughts kept coming back to one thing so I asked.

"What...What's going to happen to me?" I asked, despite my best efforts my voice quivered slightly.

If Snow noticed my faltering, he didn't say anything; he simply turned away from me and spoke with finality.

"That is up to our Inquisitor here." He gestured to the man with the blood stained uniform.

I fought back the wave of fear as he said that, I wouldn't let them see me weak. Snow shook his head.

He then spoke one last time. "That's all Miss Everdeen. I shall leave you with the Inquisitor now; good day,"

With that he walked out, leaving me at the mercy of the man known as the Inquisitor.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Uncertain Direction

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Next chapter of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**BruceDaBear: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she's putting on a strong front, for the sake of others as much as herself.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
C.B. Weasley: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Uncertain Direction**

PEETA POV

I sighed as I stared once again at the bland ceiling of the medical bay in District 13. It had been three days since the escape from the arena; I had been in medical care the whole time, only one of those days spent in District 13's medical bay. Finally I felt strong enough to sit up. I wasn't certain yet, but I felt better than I had before, maybe I was finally fully recovered. As if to confirm my suspicions, a doctor entered at that moment.

"Ah, up and about already Mr. Mellark?" He remarked cordially.

I merely nodded and then asked. "I am fully fit now, right?"

The doctor shrugged. "Well, let's see."

He then proceeded to examine me; unlike the Capitol; District 13 didn't have wonder technology and so couldn't completely heal wounds so they didn't leave a mark. I didn't mind however, I let every scar, every burn, serve as a reminder, of the risks I had taken and overcome to get this far. I would bear them with pride; besides, they weren't what was important to me just now.

"Where's...What happened to Katniss?" I asked, desperately; the whole time I had been here, nobody had said anything about her to me.

The doctor shifted and shook his head, looking uncomfortable.

"It's not my place to say boy, I'll leave that to your old mentor." He replied. "Anyway, you're fully fit now, you can leave here when you're ready, they'll be someone waiting to take you to your assigned room."

With that he left the medical bay before I could ask further questions.

I sighed and quickly got dressed; once I was done I left the medical bay and followed my guide to reach my assigned room. Once inside I dismissed the guide and sat on the bed looking around. It was as bland as everything else in this place; I wasn't surprised, being forced to live underground while plotting to overthrow the Capitol didn't exactly offer the Resistance much opportunity to consider interior decorating. Still, I had to admit it was depressing; being surrounded by such bland scenery all the time. I was distracted from my musing by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, wary.

The door opened and Haymitch walked in. I relaxed slightly; I could now get my answers. But the way people had been avoiding them left me worried, worried at what answers I would get.

Haymitch looked me over and nodded. "Good, looks like you're back on form."

"Yeah." I replied in a non-committal tone; finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Haymitch, what's happened to Katniss, nobody is telling me anything?"

Haymitch sighed and sat on a chair next to the bed.

"We didn't want to agitate you while you were recovering." He explained. "In case it made things worse; but you've recovered now so...No point in hiding it anymore."  
"Hiding what?"

Haymitch shook his head and then revealed. "Katniss was captured as we tried to escape; she's in the Capitol now."

With that my world came crashing down.

I sat in stunned silence while Haymitch explained that despite the Resistance's best efforts, Katniss, Finnick's love Annie, Johanna an Enobaria had all been captured. At present it was unknown what had happened to them or what we could do for them. Until we could come up with something solid, we had no means of helping them. Hearing him say it turned my already black mood darker; without Katniss it was as if I was missing a part of myself. Finally Haymitch stood up. "Well I...I guess I should leave now."

I nodded and he walked out; I looked blankly at the floor; so many thoughts and implications running through my head. Everything however came back to the same thing; what could I do now to help Katniss. I had to save her; I couldn't leave her at the Capitol's mercy; I knew she was strong, but even she could only take so much. I had to do something; but no matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't come up with anything.

'_I need to talk to someone, they have to know the full situation; maybe they can help me out.'_

So with that thought firmly in my mind I made my decision; I would seek help and get as many people as possible to try and help me. Once I did that I could hopefully then plan some sort of rescue for Katniss and the others.

PRIM POV

I sighed as I left my room; I saw a small group of the Resistance members walking the other way. They were talking quietly, but I knew what they were talking about, even if they tried to keep it hidden. Katniss; that was the subject on everybody's minds. The Resistance's infamous Mockingjay, now in the hands of the Capitol. Despite mom trying to shelter me, and the conversations stopping as I passed; I had seen through all of them, I knew more than they thought I did. I knew for instance that most didn't want Katniss back simply because of her well-being; they only sought to get her back for her role as the Mockingjay. In all it seemed there were only a handful of people who wanted Katniss back for her safety, including myself and my mother. I only really knew one of them however, Gale, his family obviously wanted her back too for the same reason; others who wanted her back were Haymitch and that man Finnick from District 4. He seemed constantly worried for both Katniss and a girl called Annie. There was one other person I knew wanted her back, more than anything; Peeta.

'_I can't believe Katniss never saw it until the 74__th__ Games.'_ I thought sadly. _'It was so painfully obvious, even to me, a thirteen year old, that he was in love with her.'_

I knew that if anyone could help me right now, it was him, so I headed for his room, having overheard it from some of the men I eavesdropped on.

When I entered I was greeted with an unusual sight. Peeta was seated in a chair next to his bed; his right pant leg had been rolled up, revealing his prosthetic leg. The leg had been turned upside down, with the foot pointing upwards; Peeta was hunched forwards, his face close to it while he fiddled with it with some tool. He looked up and saw me; he smiled.

"Hey Prim, sorry, my leg asleep." He joked lightly as he fixed his leg back into place.

I managed a smile and nodded, finally I decided to talk to him about Katniss. He nodded and listened as I told him about my fears, finally he sighed.  
"I understand how you feel Prim, I feel the same." He explained. "I just...I just don't know how we can help her yet."

I sighed sadly. "You'll figure something out; people always do extraordinary things for those they love."

Peeta blushed and looked away. "Yeah, so you know about that."

I nodded; I also knew about the problems their relationship had; I figured now was as good a time as any to tell him.

"Katniss loves you too, you know." He looked up and was about to protest but I shook my head. "She was pretending at first, but it...became real; she does love you, she just couldn't say it."

He shook his head. "But she told you?"

"I'm her sister." I explained before smiling and leaving the room.

I knew I had given him enough information; I knew now nothing would stop him from trying to save Katniss; for that, I was grateful and relieved.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Decisions

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Chapter 2 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**BruceDaBear: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she is :)  
Smiles1998: Thanks, yeah, sometimes the people who see the most are those who are often overlooked.  
Rubiksmaniac: Thanks :)  
iloveFinnick4: Well, here you go, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

PEETA POV

I stepped out of my room and mentally prepared myself. It was finally time for me to meet the leader of the Resistance, Alma Coin. I had been warned by Haymitch to prepare for this; from what I had been told I would need to be careful. She wasn't one to take ill-placed comments, no matter how unintended, lightly; also I had learned that she never made any offer that did not offer her something in return. I would have to be on my guard, ready to see just what she wanted and if I could find a way around it, if I was offered some deal which sounded like I would be giving too much to her. As I reached the door to her office I heard raised voices.

"I hardly think that we're in any position to be deciding things like that now." The first voice, female, stated.

The second voice that replied sounded younger, but was still female. "We need contingency plans; we need to determine what we're going to do after victory. We have to look beyond our current problems. Otherwise we're simply setting things up for a disaster in the future. If we're not prepared for the future, we don't have any hope for the future."

The first voice spoke again, tersely. "We are done talking about this Paylor, you forget, I'm in charge here, not you."

With that I heard chairs scraping and movement and I stepped back.

The door opened and a woman in her early thirties with dark brown eyes and even darker hair walked out. She was clad in a simple military uniform; with a symbol on the chest indicated she came from District 8. She gave me a short nod before walking away down the corridor. I entered the office and found myself face to face with Alma Coin. The woman that confronted me was around fifty years of age. She had shoulder length grey hair and rather cold grey eyes. I met her gaze, refusing to be intimidated. Finally she relented and took her seat, behind a large ornate desk. She gestured to the seat across from her and I sat down. There was silence for a moment before she spoke.

"So, you are Peeta Mellark." I nodded in confirmation but before I could say anything she continued. "I am glad to see you are fully recovered; I think it's time we had some serious talks about what you're going to do now."

I knew this was coming, I braced myself; ready for whatever might occur.

"I am thinking; what use can we get out of you." She explained. "What use is a baker to the Resistance; even if said baker is a Hunger Games victor. You won by pure chance, I know."

I nodded slowly, she was right. If it hadn't been for Katniss' quick thinking I would have died in the 74th Games.

Coin smiled lightly, the warmth did not reach her eyes however, and continued. "I believe you do have one use however, I've seen what you can do, you know how to work a crowd. You have a strange...charisma; which draws people to you."

I nodded; I should've guessed it would come to this.

I waited for a moment, until I was sure she was waiting for me to speak, before I did so.

"So, you want me to join you, to use this...skill I have." I confirmed. "Try and draw more people to your cause, is that it?"  
Coin nodded. "Yes, that is how you can help us; I know you can fight, but I don't expect you to do too much...You are not as skilled in combat as I would like."

I nodded slowly. "Alright then, I guess I can do that; I just need to ask, what do you benefit from this? In a situation like what we're in, there must be something that benefits both parties."

She stood up and turned to face an illuminated wall chart; when she spoke her voice was terse.

"I get...my Mockingjay." Then it softened slightly. "And you, get your precious Katniss back."

I gasped at that. "What?!"

However she did not reply and remained fixated on the wall chart. I knew then the conversation was over and so I stood up and left. When I stepped outside I found myself face to face with the District 8 woman.

"Peeta, right?" She asked.

I nodded, surprised. "Y-yeah."

She introduced herself. "I am Commander Paylor from District 8. Now I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about you, so I'm going to warn you, right now. Don't trust Coin; never take what she says at face value."

I nodded. "I kinda guessed that already. But, what do you mean by...?"

Paylor sighed. "I don't know, okay."

There was brief silence and then Paylor continued.

"Listen, we need more men, its true; we have plenty of everything to launch an attack on the Capitol; except manpower. However, Coin is taking a narrow minded view. She only cares about the battle, not what could happen after it."

I sighed. "She thinks after ousting Snow, she can just easily take his place, no thought for consequences, or what else might happen."

"Yes." Paylor confirmed. "You might be able to convince her otherwise; show here that this is a mistake, we should be prepared for anything; and everything."

I sighed again. "I'll do what I can, but something tells me she won't listen."

Paylor nodded sadly. "Well, we'll think of something, I hope."

With that she walked off and I headed back to my room, thinking about what had just happened and what was to come. I was stopped however when I found myself face to face with Gale Hawthorne. I slowed down as I approached; worried.

Gale glared at me and immediately closed the gap between us. "You just left her." He growled; he didn't need to say who he was talking about, we both knew. "How could you just leave her like that?"

"I didn't have a choice." I replied. "In case you didn't realize, I was unconscious; I couldn't save her, no one could...besides, it's not like I didn't try."

Gale just growled and for a moment I thought he might throw a punch. I tensed but nothing happened, finally he shook his head. "You know it's your fault she's been caught, whatever's happening to her, it's all because you failed."

I didn't say anything and Gale stalked off, still angry.

I couldn't say anything after all; he was right. I wasn't sure if there was still a conflict, regarding how Gale felt towards Katniss and how I felt towards her. What I did know however was, like myself, Gale could never forgive me for whatever Katniss was going through right now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Suffering

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Chapter 3 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**BruceDaBear: Yeah; well, he can't help it, guilt's a funny thing after all.  
Rubiksmaniac: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, here's your answer.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, well, here it is, enjoy. Glad you liked Paylor, well, just wait and see what happens.  
IloveFinnick4: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here we go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Suffering**

KATNISS POV

"Arrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I groaned as the pain subsided briefly. I was dimly aware of the Inquisitor standing over me. His face was impassive as he lifted the burning iron rod that he had been pressing into my flesh just seconds before. He had gone through three iron rods and so far I was yet to crack. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry or beg for mercy. The heated iron rods were just the latest in a long line of tortures I had been forced to endure. At least a whole day since Snow had visited me and after that it had been nothing but torture, with only small breaks for me to eat and drink. I had to endure beatings; the heated rods, electrocution and so much more in that short space of time. To improve contact for the electrocution and some other tortures I had been subjected to nothing short of total humiliation. What remained of my arena clothes had been torn off, leaving me naked, then all the hair on my body save what was on my head was shaved or waxed or otherwise removed. As it was I now lay, tied down on a table, naked and covered in wounds from the torture. Yet still I refused to break. Nothing would make me give up.

"This defiance earns you nothing but pain, Miss Everdeen." The Inquisitor growled. "I will ask you again; tell me what you know about the Resistance and their plans."

I glared at him, then told him truthfully. "I don't know anything; only that they exist."

That wasn't strictly true; I knew one more thing; their location, but I wouldn't dare reveal that.

With a heavy sigh the Inquisitor picked up the two still burning iron rods. He stepped towards me and brought them down; the heated ends pressing hard into my breasts. I screamed again; my vision blurred as the burning sensation spread throughout my body in excruciating pain. When it finally subsided I glared again at the Inquisitor as he repeated his question.

"I told you, I don't know anything; you can torture me all you want." I told him bitterly. "But it's useless. No matter what you do, I swear I'll never give you any satisfaction. You can go onto another torture if you want…It still won't work."

I was shocked at how hoarse my voice was, I sounded weak due to it. The Inquisitor nodded. Finally he sighed. "I see; clearly I've been going the wrong way about this." He stated. "We'll have to use a new method, but first; let's get you some food and a drink; have to keep your throat from drying up so you can answer us."

With that he left the room, after pulling a blindfold over my eyes, keeping me in the dark. It made it harder to focus; as every time it was removed my eyes stung from the light, even dim torchlight. The cold air in the torture chamber made my burns hurt even more, it also increased my humiliation as my nipples stiffened due to the low temperature. I wondered fretfully, as my food arrived, what else they had in mind, something told me I would be facing something much worse.

JOHANNA POV

I struggled against my captors but their grip was like iron. I was bound with shackles and a rag had been shoved into my mouth and another tied over it. I had woken up after the incident in the arena and found myself in a cell, bound and gagged. I was alone at first but then the door opened and Finnick's love, Annie Cresta had been thrown in. She had been bound and gagged too, in the same way; it seemed however she had been strip-searched before being forced into the cell. She was clad in nothing but a filthy grey mid-thigh length smock like dress, common garb for a female prisoner. Although she had been given nothing in the way of underwear or footwear. She was clearly petrified, I did my best to sooth her, keeping close. I remembered Finnick telling me about Annie's mental state; I wanted to try and avoid an episode, in case the gag made her choke as she freaked out. However now I was being dragged out of the cell, leaving Annie alone as I was dragged to a room deep underground and far away from the other cells. The door opened and I was dragged inside.

"WRGH TGG FRGH!" I screamed when I saw the interior.

I had been dragged into a room that might as well be the closest living embodiment of hell.

The room was a torture chamber, various obscene torture device and implements were set up inside it. In the middle of the room was a strange device with many straps and a set of nozzles and pipes directed at it. Across from this was a table, and on that table, bound, naked and blindfolded was Katniss. That was what made me scream out, she was in a terrible state, she had clearly been subjected to brutal torture for hours on end sometime before hand. The man who I heard being referred to as the Inquisitor nodded.

"Good, now, let's begin." He stated as he removed Katniss' blindfold.

Katniss blinked a few times then her eyes widened in horror. I glared at her, warning her with my eyes not to say a word, no matter what they wanted, or what they did to me. I knew this would be a real test of endurance but I swore I would persevere. I was shocked however when my shackles and handcuffs were removed, then my clothes were cut off until I was as naked as Katniss. I was then strapped into the strange machine I saw earlier.

The Inquisitor smirked evilly and then casually remarked. "Remove Miss Mason's gag; I like to hear them scream."

With that the cloth was pulled away from my mouth and the rag yanked out.

I was thinking about all sorts of colourful insults I could throw when the Inquisitor spoke.

"Last chance Miss Everdeen, otherwise Miss Mason will suffer."

Taking my warning to heart, Katniss kept quiet. The Inquisitor sighed and shook his head; he then turned and began working the machine I was strapped too.

"Argh, what the fuck!" I screamed as I was suddenly blasted with jets of freezing cold water.

This occurred a few times before things suddenly switched and the water became boiling hot making me scream again. Finally I was blasted by both at once, getting drenched. Finally the water stopped, I was still in pain, but I kept spluttering and spitting out mouthfuls of water I accidentally swallowed.

I glared at the Inquisitor. "That all you got?" I spat bitterly.

However he didn't seem fazed, instead he worked on the machine controls some more. I saw Katniss looked at me shocked and worried, but I smiled, trying to reassure her. However I then heard a low whirring sound, then suddenly a burst of electricity as the machine sent high powered electric shocks through my body. Being naked and soaked with water only increased the conductivity and made the pain even worse. I screamed and screamed loudly as the pain increased; the shocks lasted some time before shutting off. I gasped for air as I trembled, I could barely hear what the Inquisitor was saying, but it was clear he was interrogating Katniss again, and she was refusing to comply. Good, she was still resisting.

'_Maybe we can…'_ I began to think before the shock began again, at a higher voltage than before.

"AAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH; FUCK YOU, THAT THE BEST YOU GOT; SHITHEAD!" I screamed in pain and rage.

The shock subsided again.

The Inquisitor shook his head at me. "Please Miss Mason; we do not require _your_ input. As much as I liked your screams, continue this way we will put your gag back on, understand."

I glared sullenly at him but bit back any insult, he questioned Katniss again but still got a negative reply. I prepared myself this time, ready for the shock. Instead I was blasted by the water again, soaking me and making things more painful for me when the shock began again. The voltage was even higher, the pain was extreme. I felt my muscles screaming as I too screamed.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"

My scream died as the shock stopped; my throat felt raw, I could smell burnt flesh and slumped against the bonds, smoke came off me and the machine. I lifted my head and glared at the Inquisitor one more time before blacking out.

KATNISS POV

I watched in horror as Johanna's eyes closed and she slumped against the machine. I had been subjected to it too, but for much longer and had been forced to endure four shocks; compared to the three Johanna was given. I could still feel the pain in my muscles, it felt like they had been damaged and I couldn't control them as well. The Inquisitor however confirmed that Johanna was still alive and had her gagged again before being taken away, once again in shackles. My blindfold was put back in place and I was left alone for the night. Several hours passed and I shifted uncomfortably, my damaged muscle control was further spread than I thought; I was desperate however to avoid this humiliation but it was too late. Despite my efforts to hold on until I was taken to carry out the task properly, my muscles refused to hold on and loosened, particularly in my bladder. I felt the heat rising rapidly to my face, certain it was scarlet as my bladder emptied and I ended up wetting myself. Even worse, despite this humiliation, I was certain this humiliation would become even more terrible for me. Especially tomorrow when the Inquisitor returned and saw I had urinated on the floor as well as my thighs. My humiliation and torment were only just beginning, things were only going to get worse now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Further Darkness

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Next chapter of my Hunger Games story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Thanks :)  
Rubiksmaniac: Thanks, glad you liked it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Further Darkness**

KATNISS POV

Sure enough when the torture room door opened on, what I guessed was, the next day; the insults began. The Inquisitor berated me on my bladder control and I was harshly washed down with ice cold water, all the while enduring insults about what I had done. When they were finally done I was bound and the blindfold was removed. I blinked as the harsh light hit my eyes; once my vision cleared I glared at the Inquisitor.

"It's your fault that happened." I snapped. "Your tortures; damaged my muscles...I..."

He shook his head. "Enough Miss Everdeen; be that as it may, you should've tried harder to control yourself. Now, let us continue."

I knew my torture was about to continue. I grit my teeth and prepared myself; however it seemed they had decided the heated iron rods and electrocution weren't working; so they changed tactics.

"A crude method; medieval." The Inquisitor admitted with a sigh. "But it usually brings results."

I was then dragged over to a large basin; the men dragged me clearly had difficulties with discipline. More than once I felt one of them grope my breasts or butt. However that soon stopped as, under the Inquisitor's harsh stare, I was subjected to this new torture. It was a very old torture, but he was right, it was effective. Without any warning my head was pushed under the water and held there until I felt lungs burning. My head was pulled out and I just barely had time to gasp for air before being pushed under again. They were waiting for me to break, but I was determined not to, they would have to drown me before I gave up.

ANNIE POV

I lay trembling, curled up next to the wall. I had been terrified I would choke on the gag they had used on me, but thankfully they had removed it. My ankles and wrists were shackled, although my hands were now in front of me. I just wanted this torment to end; I'd rather be dead than stuck like this.

'_No, I can't think like that.' _I thought desperately. _'What would Finnick say, if he heard me...Finnick, I need to stay alive, for him.'_

I heard the footsteps approaching and forced myself upright. I used my hands to push down the hem of the far too short dress I had been forced into, without underwear. The last thing I needed was men staring at me, maybe worse. Suppressing a shudder at that thought I waited as the door opened. I gaped, shocked as the men came in, dragging Johanna between them; she was naked and unconscious; shackled like I was and had what looked like electrical burns on various parts of her body. Without even a word or explanation of any kind the men threw her onto the floor and left, closing and locking the door behind them. Movement was awkward due to my shackles but I crawled over to Johanna and gently lifted her head, putting it on my lap.

"Johanna?" I whispered; but I got no response.

I sighed and knew I would need to wait for her to wake up, until then; I had to do what I could to help her.

I couldn't believe the state of her injuries; while they had been treated to avoid infection and such, it was clear they were still going to be painful. Worse, this close, I could see how the skin had been warped by the burns. I then felt it; that uncomfortable feeling as my mind began to slip into that madness. I brought up my hands to cover my eyes and forced myself to breath evenly.

'_Not now, please not now.'_ Usually when this happened Finnick comforted me and did his best to help bring me back to normality. _'But I don't have him; I can't let this take me, I...Johanna needs me just now.'_

Forcing myself to think how much my friend needed me right now calmed me down. The madness slipped away before it could catch me in its grasp. I breathed a sigh of relief and lowered my hands. Johanna was like Finnick and me, a Victor who had lost everything. However, unlike Finnick and me, who eventually found happiness with each other, Johanna remained lost, with nothing left. The closest she got to any real attachment was her friendship with us. I had to remember that, and not let her down at such a crucial moment. Johanna finally recovered consciousness when the food arrived. Without any hint of embarrassment at her nakedness she took the food and began eating. I ate too, watching her for any signs of discomfort, wanting to help any way I could. I saw her smile and knew she was grateful for my presence and for my wish to help her.

KATNISS POV

I coughed and fought for breath as my head was brought back up out of the water. I had lost track of how long this torture had continued but the Inquisitor shook his head.

"This won't do at all Miss Everdeen." He said. "Why don't you just tell us what we want to know, then this will all stop."

I coughed and shook my head; getting my hair out of my eyes in the process. "I can't tell you anything, because I don't know, why can't you just accept that?"

"Because we know Miss Everdeen, it is a lie." He replied before indicating for them to continue.

I was pushed under the water again and held there. My lungs felt like they were going to burst and black spots appeared before my vision before I was pulled out again. Finally the Inquisitor seemed to decide he had enough. He ordered the men to dry me off and they did so, taking every attempt to grope me in the process, much to my annoyance. In the end I was allowed to eat and use the toilet before being blindfolded again and strapped back on the table that served as my 'bed'. However much too soon, just as I was drifted off into the fitful state that passed for sleep, I heard the door opening. I froze and waited until I heard the voice of one of my captors, not the Inquisitor.

"Seems a shame, to just leave you like this, and look, not touch." He remarked as his hands began groping my breasts.

"Get off me." I growled.

But the man laughed and began groping me further, including my butt and even slid his hands along my legs, especially my thighs which were held apart by my bonds.

"I'm afraid not dear girl." He said softly. "I've come to claim something of yours, let's see how the people like you when you are no longer...pure."

I froze with terror as the implications hit me head on; I was going to be raped.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Forced Decisions

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Next chapter of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: He does have discipline, that's why they only do those things while he isn't around or not looking.  
Gracey2997: Well, read on and see what happens :)  
guest: Well, read on :)  
Rubiksmaniac: Thanks :)  
BruceDaBear: They hopefully won't, just have to wait and see how they cope. Strange, hope it's fixed now.  
IloveFinnick4: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I figured it'd be best to show her POV too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Forced Decisions**

KATNISS POV

I struggled desperately against my bonds; bringing nothing but laughter from the man.

"Save it girl, you're getting fucked, no matter what you do." He remarked harshly. "You should stop struggling and save your strength, you're gonna need it."

I felt weak and realised I was hyperventilating; I needed to stop or I would probably end up hurting myself. I couldn't believe this, this couldn't happen, I couldn't let this man rob me of my virginity. I had to try and reason with him, failing that, find some means to appeal to him, if I couldn't avoid being raped, I could at least make sure I wasn't raped…there.

Fighting to keep the desperation out of my voice. "Please, listen to me; you don't have to do this."

"Shut up bitch." He growled. "Unless you want me to hurt you even worse."

I could feel his hands on the insides of my thighs; I had only one option left. "You're just going to jump right in, I could…You never know, I could find some other way too…"

He laughed. "Oh, interesting offer Girl on Fire; well I can think of something."

If it stopped him from robbing my virginity I was willing to do anything, even if it meant suffering some other form of sexual humiliation and pain.

'_I need to stay pure.'_ I thought desperately, then, another thought came, unbidden. _'For Peeta…Wait wha…I…'_

My thoughts were cut off when I found I was removed from the table and bound with shackles instead.

I felt him begin to stroke my hair and then he spoke, revealing his plan.

"I'll fuck you properly later, however I think I'll see how you are with your mouth first." He remarked. "So, does that sound fair?"

I fought to stay impassive; he wanted to force his penis into my mouth, it was a disgusting thought but better than what might have been. I nodded, not trusting myself not to speak out of turn.

I heard him laugh again and then spoke. "Good, now then, open your mouth."

I did as I was told and gasped and nearly choked as he pushed my head forwards. At the same time he thrust his hips forwards and his engorged penis slid into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. I gagged but fought to stay in control as I was forced to bob my head up and down his shaft.

"Murph, gluck, glump!" I choked as I tried to scream at him not to be so rough; it was hard for me to breathe like this.

I struggled, my legs kicking futilely as I fought to breathe. Suddenly I heard a shout and the man exploded in my mouth. He leapt back as I hacked and coughed as I heard the Inquisitor's voice berating the man. I couldn't believe it; somehow by accepting to do that disgusting act I had preserved my virginity and had been saved by the Inquisitor's arrival. Eventually I heard the man leave and I was cleaned up and bound to the table again; the blindfold was then removed.

PEETA POV

I sighed as I got myself dressed in the official uniform of the Resistance. It was lined with some material that provided a small force field, similar to the arena's one. This meant I would be protected from attacks, so long as it held up, but constant attack would be too much for the device to handle and would short out, leaving me vulnerable.

'_I know we need more allies but, is this really the time for this.' _I wondered to myself. _'We should be trying to at least rescue Katniss and the others…Surely we have enough for that.'_

Shaking my head I left my room and headed to the secret hanger. Inside I found Paylor and several other people; a handful from District 8, like Paylor, were coming to guide us and reassure those we were trying to convince. The others were battle hardened men and women from 13, there to protect us; in all we numbered about twenty. As I approached I saw Paylor indicate to me to follow her. I did so and we stood separate from the others.

"I know what's on your mind; if you're that desperate, there's someone you should talk to." She explained. "Here, quickly, while we still have time, I'll stall for you as long as possible."

With that she walked away and the figure she referred to stepped out from behind the doorway he had been waiting in, it was Beetee.

I breathed a sigh of relief; I knew right away what I wanted to ask him, there was one thing I knew would be difficult for us to do so; but Beetee could help me without doubt.

"I'm sure, if we succeed here, we'll have enough men to convince Coin to send us on a rescue mission, for Katniss and the others…But, the force-field around the Capitol, including the prison building."

Beetee nodded and smiled. "Leave it to me Peeta, I'll find a way to bring it down, at least long enough for you to conduct a rescue. Now, good luck."

I nodded and left; I boarded the hovercraft with Paylor and the others and we took off, heading for District 8. It turned out there were those who refused to join the Resistance, they simply believed they could deal with the Capitol without fighting, instead relying on peaceful protest. We were going to get proof of their error. We soon landed and Paylor led us to where these people had holed up. Paylor spoke to them for a while then called me forwards to talk to them. I couldn't remember much of what I said, I just let my emotions drive my speech; finally, we showed them the live footage of what was happening right now. A peaceful protest being mercilessly gunned down by the local Peacekeepers. The combined speech and visual images shown were enough; I could hear them clamouring and soon the plans were made for them to sneak away and join the Resistance. Our job done we departed, however something still nagged at the back of my mind; I just couldn't place it.

KATNISS POV

I watched in horror as I heard the scream again. Johanna was chained up in front of me and was being whipped, her back, her butt, her legs, they didn't care where they hit. They were clearly trying to break her; her face was bright red, almost matching the red of the welts on her back and butt. Johanna was shaking but refused to let herself be affected otherwise. I bit my lip; why were they doing this? The Inquisitor soon made it clear.

"I hope that gets the message across Miss Everdeen." He stated. "Miss Mason was kind enough to 'volunteer' to be an example. She will receive the same treatment further, maybe we will start on Miss Cresta too."

I froze, Annie, they couldn't do that to her; not with her mental state.

The Inquisitor continued. "However, we will spare them, if you concede to the President's demands; a unique method for…Shattering your illusion if you will."

I swallowed nervously, trying hard to ignoring the lingering taste of that man from before.

"Alright; fine…Just leave them alone and I'll do it…Whatever it is."

The Inquisitor nodded and then stepped towards me. "Wise choice, Miss Everdeen."

He turned to face his men.

"That will do, take Miss Mason back to her cell; and get Miss Everdeen ready."

They nodded and Johanna was taken away. I was unchained from the table and given a plain black robe which I pulled on as well as simple sandals. Meanwhile the Inquisitor was explaining what was going to happen to me; I knew I was going to be seriously humiliated this time. Then, following instructions I was led out of the prison as I prepared, fearfully, for what lay ahead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Exposed

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Chapter 6 of my Hunger Games story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Leah97: I understand how you feel; I meant enjoy how it is written; as for what you're hoping, well I can't say anything here but PM me and I'll tell you how much longer Katniss will be captive and suffer.  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go, the answer revealed.  
BestFan00: I know, if you read my other stories you'll see I am particularly evil with cliff hangers; anyway, here's the answer.  
Rubiksmaniac: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
IloveFinnick: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it; well; here's the next chapter.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Exposed**

PEETA POV

I sighed as stared at the artificial scenery provided by the false window in my room. I had returned from eight a while ago; I had ended up talking to Gale. He had calmed down since last time and apologized for blaming me. I simply nodded and accepted his apology; what he didn't realize was he was right. It was my fault Katniss was captured, but if I pointed it out, he'd probably start arguing with me again, I didn't want that. There was a knock at the door; it was Haymitch.

"Enough moping boy; we need to go greet our new allies who have just arrived." He said.

I stood up. "District 8?"

He shook his head. "Nope, Enobaria's got free; she's brought at least half of District 2 with her."

I was surprised at this and quickly left the room, following Haymitch. We soon arrived and saw Enobaria with her allies. Coin stood opposite her; her eyes narrowed and finally, after a short silent pause, she spoke.

"So, you tricked Snow into thinking you were still loyal to him?" Coin asked; sounding somewhat sceptical.

Enobaria smirked; the effect was unnerving due to her sharpened teeth.

"Indeed; I rounded up those who would listen to me and were willing to rebel and now…here we are." She replied. "So, what should we do?"

Coin frowned. "I need to be sure I can trust you first. But you best get settled in first, excuse me."  
With that Coin left.

Several attendants began dealing with the District 2 people; directing them to rooms and deal with other issues. Enobaria meanwhile turned and walked over to me.

"Peeta, glad to see you made it out." She remarked.

I nodded. "Not all of us did though."

Enobaria's expression changed; becoming more serious. "Yes; you're right. We need to save them; I'm surprised Coin hasn't already thought of doing so."

I nodded, frowning.

"I've mentioned it; so has Commander Paylor. But she refuses to do anything. "I explained. "Something about not having enough men."

Enobaria scoffed. "Please, she's got more than enough to mount a rescue, even if she can't actually attack the Capitol yet."

I had to suppress my rage as I heard this.

"I knew it; I knew something wasn't right." I muttered. "Thanks for telling me this; I'll talk to Paylor and see what we can do about this."

Enobaria nodded and we both headed off in our own directions. I found Paylor talking to Beetee; they both looked up as I approached. Making sure we wouldn't be overheard I told them about what I had found out. Paylor sighed and Beetee lowered his head.

"This confirms what we've feared then." She stated. "I now see Coin truly meant what she said."

I suddenly felt fearful; what had Paylor heard?

She paused and then explained. "She fears what Katniss could do, Katniss could, even without any effort; win the loyalty of all the Resistance, leaving her powerless. But she knows of a way to keep Katniss as her Mockingjay and rally the Resistance."

I groaned. "What's she going to do?"

Paylor finally revealed the horrific truth. "She's planning on leaving Katniss to the Capitol's mercy; leaving her to die and so use her as a martyr, to rally the Resistance to fight and avenge her."

I froze until finally I couldn't hold back any more.

"What, I…how dare she, no one should…!" I paused and, realizing what was happening, I calmed myself down and continued. "We can't let this continue, we have to try and force her hand, get her to launch a rescue effort."

Paylor agreed with me. "Yes, however she might try to find some loop hole she can use."

She turned to Beetee. "That's where you come in; how are things going on?"

Beetee nodded. "Yes, things are going well, I should be ready soon, very soon."

Just then we received word of a Capitol broadcast. We hurried to the nearest room with a screen and found ourselves with Mrs. Everdeen and Prim; they nodded to use and we all turned our attention to the screen, wondering what the Capitol was about to show us.

KATNISS POV

I stood in the short robe and sandals before the Presidential Palace. I did not know if Snow sanctioned or even knew about this. He probably had, but he had not shown up, he was likely deep within the palace. A large crowd had gathered throughout the Capitol and TV cameras recorded everything, I knew this was going to be my ultimate humiliation.

'_Still…'_ I thought; trying to reassure myself. _'If it keeps Annie safe and stops them from hurting Johanna further; I'll do it.'_

I had been given over to a group of people who had ensured my visible injuries were covered up and hidden with make-up. I was completely shaven save for the hair on my head; finally, the one in charge of these people, surprisingly not the Inquisitor, stepped up and made his announcement.

"Here we have Katniss Everdeen; the 'infamous Mockingjay' and the so called 'Girl on Fire'!" The man announced. "However we will now prove how much of a falsehood this is; you will see her for what she really is. A mere girl, her sinful body being her only real asset!"

He paused and I could see the hungry look in the crowd's eyes, I knew it was time. I had no further choice. When he said to begin I did as I was told; I kicked off the sandals and then, feeling the eyes on me and the heat rushing to my face, I removed the robe, leaving me completely naked.

The cold air instantly made my nipples stiffen and my skin pebble, I heard the murmurs running through the crowd but did my best to ignore them. Finally, when told, I started walking. I was to walk through the Capitol like this, letting them all see me; it was so embarrassing, yet I would endure, anything to save the others from further pain and suffering. As I walked I heard their comments; all the people making snide comments and rather bawdy remarks about me. Men saying insulting or suggestive things about my breasts, my butt, my legs, my hairless vagina. I ignored it all; I wouldn't let them break me like this; no matter how red my face was. I stayed focused on simply walking; ignoring the comments and determined just to make it to my destination, back to the Presidential Palace after walking through the rest of the Capitol. I finally made it; the comments and leers still following me. I thought it was over but it wasn't. I was grabbed and tied to a post that had been set up, facing it. Before I could say anything I screamed as the sharp bite of whip thongs snapped against my back. Soon my world dissolved into nothing but the thongs of the whip as they struck and bit into the skin of my back. Eventually it stopped, only just short of my back being flayed; I fought to catch my breath as I slumped against the ropes; praying that it was finally over. I had to keep enduring, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could last. I was untied from the post, this time I was dragged back to my cell; rather than the torture chamber.

PEETA POV

I felt myself shaking, my hands clenched into tight fists; so tight my fingernails were digging into my palms. I had never felt so much rage.

'_No, they…they can't, how dare they do this to her.'_ My thoughts raged.

I shook my head; I couldn't stand this any longer, no matter what I had to risk, I would see to it that Coin would launch a rescue effort to save Katniss and the other captives. I knew there were others who would back me up, I had to gather them and we would make our proposal together. I was going to do this now; I wouldn't let Katniss suffer anymore.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Reunion

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Chapter 7 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**BestFan00: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here is the next chapter.  
Smiles1998: Yup, thanks.  
BruceDaBear: Don't worry; she'll make it; read on to find out what happens next, glad you are enjoying it.  
Rubiksmaniac: Glad to know I could surprise you, hope you continue to enjoy :)  
IloveFinnick4: Yeah well; she is pretty nasty.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

PEETA POV

Enough was enough; I couldn't take this anymore, it was time to make a move. I accompanied Paylor and Beetee to one of the smaller meeting rooms and there found the more prominent members of the Resistance that believed more in Paylor than Coin. We began to talk; trying to form a plan. We all knew what we wanted, to save Katniss and the other captives; what I found not so clear was how we would convince Coin, what arguments we could use. Eventually however we reached an agreement and headed to Coin's office; she seemed surprised to see us but quickly regained her composure.

"This better be urgent, for so many of you to have come." She remarked. "Especially in light of recent incidents, I don't have time to…"

I cut across her. "Enough okay; I know what you've been doing. Well enough is enough; we have more than enough people to conduct a rescue; why are you holding back?"

Coin froze, by pointing out the simple facts, as I knew them, I had backed her into a corner, she couldn't use that excuse again. She glared at me.

"You overstep your bounds Mr. Mellark, I…"

"I asked you a simple question." I shot back.

Paylor then stepped forwards. "It's like I said, Coin; you are only focused on one thing, so you exclude and deny everything else, that's only going to cause problems in the long run."

Coin glared at Paylor and I could feel the tension that filled the room, so thick it was almost visible.

Finally Coin broke the stony silence.

"So, you still plot against me Paylor." She said; her voice deceptively soft. "I warned you…"

"I'm trying to do what's right; if that means I have to take certain actions and go over your head, so be it." Paylor replied. "Right now, who would you say your most important allies are?"

Coin glared at her; clearly trying to spot a trap; finally she replied. "Who else; these four, the Victors, the ones who have suffered the most at Capitol hands."

As she said this she gestured to me, Enobaria, Finnick and Beetee. Beetee was the one to reply to her then.

"And how is it, you thought you could keep our loyalty; when you refuses to rescue the Victors who have been captured. The ones who have suffered at Capitol hands, just as much if not more, than us."

Finnick nodded. "I agree; if I can't rescue Annie, what's the point in me being here."

"The same holds true for me, with Katniss." I admitted.

Enobaria also nodded. "I have no great claim like these two; but that Johanna Mason, is a fighter worthy of respect, I'd gladly do what it took to see her free."

I knew right away, from Coin's expression that we had succeeded, there was no way she could back out now, without revealing her true plan. Especially since she didn't care in the slightest for Annie or Johanna, her plans revolved around Katniss and her dying a martyr's death; something I couldn't allow.

Finally Coin sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Very well then, but this is one your head Paylor, not mine." She stated. "I'm leaving it to you; therefore, if you fail…"

"I'm the one who bears responsibility, I know."

With that we left and immediately got to work, preparing for anything that might be waiting for us at the Capitol. Once I was certain I was all ready I headed to the hanger to join the others who would be coming on the rescue operation. I noted that two of District 13's inhabitants, two of Coin's loyalists, were coming with us. According to what I overheard, they had come armed with devices to shut down the force-fields around the prison and the cells holding the captives. We would also be taking a hovercraft that was equipped with a cloaking device. I noticed Finnick and Enobaria were part of the rescue operations, along with a few people from District 8. The unit was small but everybody was clearly ready and could handle whatever was thrown at us. I was surprised however when I saw Gale arrive.

"Gale, what are you…?" I began but he cut me off.

"I came to help, also, over here…" He said, talking surprisingly quiet. "Need to tell you something, private."

I felt anxious about this but joined him. Once out of sight and earshot he gave me a device similar to those being used by the District 13 men.

"Theirs have been rigged, so they can disable all the force-fields except the one for Katniss." Gale explained. "Beetee made sure this one could free her, understand."  
I nodded; I knew right away what had happened. Coin was determined for us to rescue everyone but Katniss; still intent on her dying a martyr for the Resistance.

The injustice at Coin's continued plotting annoyed me, but now, thanks to Gale, Beetee and Paylor, who I realized had planned this from the start, I could get revenge. I could upset Coin's plans and I would do so, the moment I needed to act, I would. We boarded the hovercraft and took off; the cloaking system was activated and we then began moving, heading for the Capitol. I waited, my nerves mounting, it was now or never; Katniss was depending on me, on us all, to rescue her, Johanna and Annie. Their last hope. We finally arrived and landed; thanks to the cloaking device we went unnoticed as we slipped into the prison after the District 13 men disabled the force-field. Once inside we continued to rely on stealth; any of the Peacekeepers or Capitol affiliates who got in our way, were swiftly and silently disposed of. One of them seemed to be of higher rank than the others, one his body we found a set of keys which we took, we knew they'd come in handy. Finally we reached the lower floors and found only two cells that were definitely occupied. We deactivated the force-fields and while some of held back, others went in, they came out with Annie and Johanna, Johanna had been covered with a sheet due to her clothes being removed, Annie wore a rather dirty looking prison dress.

While Finnick and Annie were lost in their own world once reunited, and while Gale and Enobaria helped Johanna, her arms slung over their shoulders, out; the alarm suddenly went off.

"We've been found." One of the District 13 men said. "Let's go, we've got to escape while we still can."

I groaned, I should've known, but I wasn't going to just give up, I held my ground.

"No, not without Katniss."

The other man growled. "We can't do anything for her; we tried to lower the force-field on her cell, but it's not working. We'll be caught, so we have no choice left."

I smiled grimly and pulled out my own device. "Then it's a good thing I brought this then, isn't it."

They gaped in shock as I deactivated the force-field and grabbed the keys from them. "If you still want to leave, go, but I'm getting Katniss out of here and Paylor won't let the hovercraft take off without us."

Not even waiting for their reply I turned and hurried into the cell. What I saw shocked me, Katniss had been chained to the wall; she was still naked, a hood usually worn by execution victims was covered her head. She made no reaction as I walked in, which I found curious. Surely the alarm should've tipped her off to what was going on. Fearful of what I would find I hurried over to her and removed the hood.

I was shocked at what I saw, along with the myriad of burns; scars, whip welts and other injuries, I saw Katniss' face was stained with tears and grime. I realized she was dangerously close to breaking; our rescue had been just in time. I finally understood why she hadn't reacted; there was a blindfold over her eyes, plugs in her ears and a large wad of material shoved in her mouth and held in by a knotted cloth. She was treated to almost complete sensory deprivation; on top of everything else she had endured it was pushing her limits; I quickly got to work, removing the blindfold, earplugs and gag. Katniss stared wide-eyed when she saw me.

"Peeta?" She whispered; her voice hoarse.

"It's me Katniss." I told her; keeping my voice soft. I smiled and kissed her before freeing her from the shackles. "Let's get outta here, okay."

She nodded and I helped her up, covering her with a sheet before pulling one of her arms over my shoulder and leaving the cell. She leaned into me.

"Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes; I guessed she wasn't used to the brightness of light yet.

Working quickly I left the cell and re-joined the others. We have to fight our way out, although Finnick, Gale, Enobaria and I couldn't, as we had to carry Katniss, Annie and Johanna. However finally we made it out and were on-board the hovercraft which immediately took off and began flying back to District 13. I could tell from the dark looks from the District 13 men that I had undermined Coin's plans with my actions. But I didn't care, Katniss was now safe; her head currently resting on my shoulder, to me, that was all that mattered.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Recovery

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Chapter 8 of my Hunger Games story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
BestFan00: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; if it was easy they wouldn't have been found at all.  
Rubiksmaniac: Thanks.  
Guest: Uhhh, no.  
IloveFinnick4: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
BruceDaBear: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :) Well, wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Recovery**

KATNISS POV

I sighed as I pulled the sheet tighter around me; desperate to hide my nakedness, despite the pain it caused my injuries. I was sitting next to Peeta on the hovercraft; heading to District 13. I was still trying to get used to the brightness, after so long in the dark; so I had taken a strip of black material and tied it over my eyes. Unlike the blindfold I could see through this, but it darkened things, so the light didn't hurt my eyes. So all I could do now was wait for my eyes to adjust.

"Peeta." I whispered; my throat still felt dry. "I just, I…Thank you."

I could just see Peeta's face through the material and saw him smile. "You should know by now Katniss; I'd do anything for you."

"I know." I replied; resting my head on his shoulder. I winced at the jolt of pain that darted through my body.

We were quiet for some time after that; until finally Peeta spoke again.

"Katniss; I found this; it looked like you'd dropped it…but had been holding it for some time before that."

I was confused until he put something in my hand. I felt it and looked down; I could just make it out and gasped.

"The…The pearl." I breathed. "I…I thought I lost it."

I felt Peeta put his arm around me. "Is that the same one I gave you during the Quarter Quell?"

I nodded and smiled.

I felt the need to explain; I knew Peeta was curious as to why I was holding onto it.

"I…I never gave up Peeta." I explained. "I knew I couldn't escape on my own; but I knew you could rescue me; I held it, to remind me, to remind me I should never give up."

I felt Peeta brush a scrap of my hair back before replying. "I'm just…I'm sorry I took so long Katniss. I'll regret it forever, especially after everything they did to you; that stunt they pulled…"

I cringed at the reminder of that walk. I bit my lip and then smiled. "It doesn't matter Peeta; I'm safe now, thanks to you."

I could feel Peeta's gaze on me, I knew immediately what was on his mind. I knew why he had rescued me. After so long being spent alone, with only tormentors and people who wanted to torture me for company, I had finally been able to sort through my feelings. I couldn't say anything just now, especially not with so many people here. But later I would need to explain everything to him, cut through the awkwardness and crossed signals and tell Peeta the truth. Soon we landed in the hanger and Peeta helped me out of the hovercraft and the hanger; escorting me to the medical bay.

Before long I was finally dressed in a hospital gown, my injuries had been treated and I was lying back in a bed in the medical. Peeta hadn't left my side, for which I was grateful; it made it easier for me to keep calm. I knew however that Peeta was worried about my injuries; he would want to know what exactly happened. But I wasn't sure if I could tell him, the memories were so fresh, they hurt so much. Still; I wasn't sure if I could cope on my own; I knew I could depend on Peeta to help me if I asked. So, when it was just the two of us, I made up my mind.

"Peeta, I…I can tell you want to ask me something." I said softly. "If it's something about what happened to me…Just ask; I need to talk."

Peeta sighed and shook his head. "I'd hate to see you hurt Katniss. After what you've been through, are you sure?"

I nodded. Peeta lowered his gaze and nodded slowly. "Okay then; Katniss, if that's what you want, then I'm ready."  
I nodded and finally spoke about my torture and suffering. It was hard, I couldn't bring myself to talk about it sometimes, but I managed to do so after many false starts, until finally I finished my whole story.

PEETA POV

I was shocked when Katniss told me the full extent of what she had suffered. I felt so enraged at the injustice of it; how could they do that to her? I looked at Katniss carefully; despite her brave front, there were tears in her eyes. I had never seen her looking so vulnerable; I felt my heart break for her. Acting on impulse I hugged her; realizing what I was doing I stopped. What if she didn't want me to do this, what if I was hurting her? However to my surprise she responded in kind; wrapping her arms around me.

"Peeta…I wanted to say, I was sorry." She said sadly. "I realize now, I was wrong, I made so many mistakes. But now I know the truth; I want to tell you what I really need, from my heart."

I was confused by this but I nodded. "Okay, what is it?" I asked, concerned that it might be something bad.

It was then Katniss said something I had been longing to hear.

"Peeta; I love you." She said softly.

I stiffened for a moment and then smiled. I kissed her; she responded, this time it was real, a sense of elation growing in my chest. Katniss asked me to stay with her that night; I knew she was still suffering and might need some help coping with her nightmares. So I agreed and climbed into the bed next to her and, in each other's embrace, we drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Aftershock

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Chapter 9 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
BruceDaBear: Yeah; she was finally able to sort through her feelings, mostly during the times she was alone in captivity.  
BestFan00: Yeah; it's sweet; glad you enjoyed it. Well, you've got to remember, Coin can't openly act like her plan was ruined, or it would undermine her authority.  
Leah97: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Aftershock**

PEETA POV

I awoke and smiled; Katniss was lying curled up against me; her head resting on my chest, we both had our arms around each other. I bit my lip and tried to control my anger when I remembered everything she had told me about her imprisonment, the torture; humiliation, even that creep who tried to rape her. Despite trying to talk him out of it, she was only able to deflect him from his intended target, leading him to force her into oral sex instead. I forced myself to remember that right now, what was most important; was that Katniss was now safe and that couldn't happen to her again. I gently kissed the top of her head; it was only when she was asleep that Katniss showed her most vulnerable side; but never before had she looked 'fragile'; but after what she endured I wasn't surprised. I heard the subtle change in her breathing as Katniss woke up; she opened her eyes and, after a moment, was able to focus. She smiled when she saw me.

"Morning." She greeted softly; I smiled and replied in kind.

We kissed gently; I was still afraid of causing more damage to her injuries. Katniss however reassured me that she was fine. We broke the kiss finally and lay together; I lost track of time, it didn't really matter to me at the moment.

However eventually I knew I couldn't lie around forever; I still had things I needed to do.

"Katniss; I'm sorry but, I need to go." I told her. "I'll be back."

She nodded. "I understand, don't worry, I'll be fine."

Reassured I got off the bed; made sure I was properly dressed and then; with after one more kiss with Katniss, I left the room. Outside I saw Mrs. Everdeen and Prim approaching.

Mrs. Everdeen looked frantic. "Is she…?"

"She should be alright." I told them. "She's awake now. Physically, she should make a full recovery in the next few days, although there will be quite a bit of scarring. It's her mental state I'm worried about."

Prim nodded, I could tell she was worried. "I think we should go see her, mom."

I smiled. "I think that would be a good idea; she missed both of you."

I watched as they headed into Katniss' room before heading off to my destination. As I did I walked past Johanna's room, she was still being treated for her electrical burns. Like Katniss, it was a safe bet that her mental state had been affected by the torture as well. The only one who hadn't been tortured was Annie; but likely they saw no need to break her mental state, given it was already broken. The poor girl suffered so much, being imprisoned certainly wouldn't have made anything better. They had all suffered so much; but now, now they were safe. Well, as safe as they could be; I wasn't sure Coin was done with her manipulations yet.

JOHANNA POV

I winced and tried to sit up; the doctor put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Slowly Miss Mason, slowly." He said; his tone almost patronizing, I glared at him and he quailed before recovering himself. "You need to be careful, give your injuries time to heal or…"

I cut him off. "Yeah, I heard it all doctor, you already told me. I just can't stand being cooped up in bed like this, I'm capable of walking, so I want to move about, got it."

The doctor gave up with a sighed and nodded. I got out of bed and left the room; still glaring. When I stepped outside however my mood softened. The door to the room directly across from min was open; inside I could see Finnick and Annie. Annie was sitting on Finnick's lap; her head on his shoulder while he held her close. I could see that Annie had been crying; I wasn't sure if it was because she was back with Finnick or if she had endured another of her fits. I didn't want to disturb them so I turned away. It was then I saw two people, who I remembered were Katniss' mother and sister, coming out of a room further down the hall. I guessed this was where Katniss was, after some thought I made up my mind and, once her mother and sister had passed me, I hurried down to Katniss' room.

I knocked on the door and entered, when I did I saw Katniss' eyes widen.

"I know; I'm the last person you expected to see." I said; "But listen, we need to talk."

Katniss looked even more confused now but, nodded. I sat down, this was going to be hard to explain; I knew it. I fought for a moment, trying to find the right words; finally I made up my mind and spoke.

"Okay, look, I know we haven't exactly got along; we may have…clashed on a few issues."

Katniss nodded and I took that as a signal to continue. "Well, listen I just…I wanted to apologize for that; for being so…well blunt. Everything was always so crazy; I was under so much pressure and despite all our attempts we failed, you got caught, so did I."

Katniss shook her head. "I'm sorry too; you…you were only tortured because I wouldn't give them what they wanted, because I refused to yield."

I laughed mirthlessly. "Please, you've got nothing to be sorry about; they had already started on me before they used me against you. That creep that tried to rape you, he'd already done the same to me. I was gagged so I couldn't do what you did, so he had his way I'm afraid."

I bowed my head at the memory; but finally I squared my shoulders and lifted my head again, I'd said what I needed to say, so I bid Katniss goodbye and left; feeling light-headed I decided it was best for me to return to my room, I really needed some rest.

PEETA POV

I joined up with Paylor and we entered Coin's office; she sat at her desk waiting for us, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. The anger in her eyes remained obvious and I knew those two District 13 men had reported my actions during the rescue mission. She knew that I was aware of her plan and that I had now thwarted it. However outwardly, for all intents and purposes she seemed pleased with our success.

"Welcome back, both of you; you're a little late in reporting in." She remarked; her voice sounding casual, but with a hint of accusation.

Paylor shrugged. "We needed to rest, recover; Peeta needed to ensure Katniss was alright."

Paylor's tone was enough for Coin to realize that her suspicions about us knowing her plan were true. She stiffened for a moment but seemed to recover and nodded.

"Very well then." She turned her gaze on me. "However, Mr. Mellark, do not think you'll be able to push for something like this to happen again; whatever favours you may have called in with me, are used up now."

I shrugged. "So long as Katniss is back, I don't care, now, we've reported in. I need to go back to her now."

Coin sighed, but nodded. "Very well."

I turned to leave when Coin called after me.

"But don't get comfortable Mr. Mellark; we'll have need of you for another mission, soon."

I merely nodded and left, heading back to Katniss' room, determined to do whatever it took to help her recover, no matter how long that took.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Isolating the Enemy

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Chapter 10 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yep, she is, you'll see eventually.  
BestFan00: Yeah; she's my fourth favourite after Finnick, Katniss and Peeta. I don't really like Coin either so yeah, got that right.  
IloveFinnick4: Thanks :)  
Rubiksmaniac: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Isolating the Enemy**

KATNISS POV

I smiled after Johanna left; I was relieved that, whatever animosity there had been between me and Johanna was now cleared up. Before that I had spoken to my mother and Prim; they were reassured now that I was alright, at least physically. I lay back on the bed and sighed, I hated being like this, being inactive. I knew I had no choice, I had to recover, but I'd rather be out on the field, doing something; so as to stop my mind from racing. Being left alone and forced to do nothing but lie around made it impossible not to think about the torture and humiliation I had suffered. Luckily I was spared from suffering any flashbacks, because Peeta soon arrived back. He sat down next to the bed and smiled. I smiled back but noticed that he seemed distracted.

Finally he spoke. "So, how have you doing, is everything…okay?" He asked; his voice was hesitant.

I knew what he meant; He didn't just mean my physical condition, but my mental well-being as well.

"As good as can be expected." I replied truthfully; I saw no point in lying, especially not to Peeta, not anymore. "But's it's gonna take time, you already know that."

Peeta nodded sadly. "Yeah, I do."

We sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. But I was worried; Peeta was far too quiet for my liking, whatever was distracting him seemed to be serious.

Finally I made up my mind and decided to ask him about it.

"Peeta." I said, breaking the silence; he looked up. "What's wrong, something's bothering you, I can tell."

Peeta sighed and his gaze softened. "I just…We don't have much time Katniss; I'll have to go out on another mission soon."

I bit my lip and lowered my gaze; I should've guessed.

"It's a bit soon, I mean; you've only just got back." I stated.

He shrugged. "Try telling that to Coin; our leader…I swear something's not right about her."

I nodded slowly. "She can't be worse than Snow?"

"Depends who you ask." Peeta replied. "Talk to her men here in 13, they'll tell you she isn't. But everyone from the other Districts; they have a…different opinion of her."

I groaned, just what we needed. "So what do we do now?"

Peeta looked serious suddenly. "One of the people here, Commander Paylor from District 8. She's in charge of a group of us who are trying to ensure things are done right and fairly. Coin intends to seize the Presidency after victory, without caring what other people might want."

I nodded to indicate I understood. "So you are lying low just now. Making small moves, in preparation for whatever might happen."

Peeta nodded in confirmation; however before I could learn more about Coin, Haymitch arrived. Peeta needed to report to her at once; so after we shared a quick kiss he left. Haymitch however stayed put and was happy to answer any questions I had, particularly about Coin.

PEETA POV

It pained me to leave Katniss; especially when she was still in such a state. But I knew the sooner I dealt with whatever Coin had planned, the better. I arrived at her office and found a team of District 13 men, Paylor and few others, including some District 2 people. Shortly after I arrived so did Enobaria. Coin nodded as she arrived.

"Good, now we're all here." She stated. "Following the Capitol's little stunt with Katniss; District 1 defected to us. This leaves District 2, the ones that wouldn't follow Enobaria, as the only hold outs."

She paused and looked at each of us, likely checking we were all paying attention. I knew I was, it seemed the others were too because she continued.

"So, it falls to you now, you are to go and bring those remaining people over to our side. Do that and the Capitol is isolated, perfect for attacking."

I nodded grimly, the others also nodded, we understood the importance of this mission and our orders. If we succeeded then finally, we could bring an end to President Snow's tyranny. Following that Paylor could finally work to stop Coin from seizing power and in all likelihood, become a worse tyrant than Snow. So, with the camera crew who would be filming our actions for District 2 to see, we left and headed to the hanger.

We arrived at District 2 a short time later; we all disembarked from the hovercraft and immediately got to work. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done, if it would end this war and the pointless slaughter of innocents and ruining of people's lives, then I would do it. Soon we were on the stage in District 2, where they usually held the Reaping. Those who hadn't yet joined us had gathered below; right now both sides were shouting, trying to make themselves heard. The District 2 people hurling abuse at us, while the Resistance members tried to plead their case. This continued until Enobaria was declared a traitor to her District, this silenced everybody as Enobaria, surprisingly laughed.

"You're right; traitor and proud of it." She spat. "I'd rather be a traitor than a coward; cowards who would rather live under the control of a man who forces a girl to walk through his city streets naked."

I stood up then and felt everybody's eyes turn to me. "Katniss was forced to do that, just because she wouldn't do what Snow wanted; you have no idea, how much she, Johanna Mason and Annie Cresta suffered. They agreed to give interviews about their torture and what happened to them, please, watch and see the truth."  
With that we let the videos play.

As the videos played and each interview was shown, I could see the change pass through the crowd like a ripple effect. Finally they ended and Paylor began making a speech, trying once more to turn them to our side. However, it was then I spotted something and realized we were in trouble. Approaching us, clearly armed and ready for combat, was a large group of Capitol Hovercrafts. They were coming to attack us.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Bombardment

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Chapter 11 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Leah97: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Smiles1998: Thanks :)  
IloveFinnick4: Well, not quite, read on and see what happens.  
BestFan00: Yeah, got that right; well, read on and find out what happens next :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bombardment**

PEETA POV

"Shit." I muttered; this wasn't good.

Paylor had also noticed the approaching Hovercrafts, each one unmistakably bearing the Capitol insignia.

"Everyone, take cover, we're under attack!"

I noted, and so did the District 2 people, that she was talking to them as well as us. There was a flurry of activity as we tried desperately to find places we could take cover and hide from the attack. However it was too late, the bombardment had already began. We were soon taking fire; they didn't even care about the District 2 people, still in the line of fire. The ones that were supposed to still be their allies were being treated as legitimate targets. I noted that, while running and taking cover, the film crew were also filming the whole incident. I quickly shook my head.

'_This is no time for distractions, I need to focus, find a way out of here.'_ I told myself. _'There has to be somewhere I can take cover.'_

I continued to run down one of the streets; looking for somewhere. I heard the explosions and knew a hovercraft was close behind me; trying to kill me. I tried desperately to run faster; but my artificial leg didn't make it easy. I managed to run for some distance but then I stumbled and fell.

'_Shit, no!'_

This was it; I could hear the explosions getting closer; I knew it was only a matter of time.

However, just as I had given up hope, I found myself being pulled to my feet and off to the side, out of the way of the street. I heard the explosion as it landed, just where I had been not mere moments ago. I could feel the heat as I turned to look at my rescuer. It was a girl I had seen in the crowd, she had been particularly vocal against us, so I was surprised she was helping us. While I didn't know her name, and had never seen her before, she looked somehow familiar.

"I...thank you." I stammered.

The girl nodded and I knew she had been turned to our side from her actions, despite how against us she was previously.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl just looked at me. "Name's Liberty, your girlfriend killed my brother in the seventy-fourth games."

We were cut off however by another blast, they were still after us. We were forced to split up and find shelter. But I now knew who she was, Cato's sister. Finally, I found somewhere to take cover, I now had to wait out the attack and pray that the others were alright. I found that I was not alone in my shelter; Enobaria and a few other District 2 Victors were present. They were all talking; I guessed Enobaria had won them to our side. They were discussing taking revenge for this attack and on the best possible ways to attack the Capitol.

It took some time, hours, I lost track of exactly how long, for the bombardment to cease and the all clear to be given. We finally emerged from the shelters and gathered in the District square again. Several people had been injured and had to be carried. Amongst them was Cato's sister who, my heart clenched when I saw it, had lost a leg. When she passed me she gave a wry smirk.

"Guess now we match." She remarked blithely as her injury was treated.

There were many more that were dead, luckily onto two of our party had been killed, both District 13 members. The camera crew were unhurt and only shaken. Paylor stood up on the stage and spoke to the assembled crowd.

"Now you've seen first-hand what the Capitol do; they didn't care about you, they would gladly kill you to get to us, is that what you want?"

The response was deafening as they shouted their replies. This time however, their shouts showed support for us and we knew we had been successful; District 2 was now on our side, the Capitol was isolated, it wouldn't be long now until the final battle. That was, however, when the hard part would begin. I reflected on the challenges that still lay ahead as we returned to our own, thankfully undamaged, hovercraft and returned to District 13. Even with victory in the Capitol, there would still be so much we would need to do, in order to accomplish our goals.

KATNISS POV

I was relieved to finally be out of the hospital; along with Johanna and Annie I had been cleared physically. However we would all bear mental scars from what had happened. Luckily Annie had Finnick to help her get through it, I had people too, my mother, Prim, even Peeta. I noticed that Gale had been avoiding me and I was curious about that. However my curiosity was mostly overshadowed with concern, there wasn't anyone who seemed willing to help Johanna with her suffering, yet she put on a brave face and acted like nothing was wrong. I wanted to help her out, I just didn't know how. It was then I heard that Peeta had returned from District 2. I went to the hanger to meet him. I watched as they all disembarked and was relieved when I saw he was unharmed. He delivered his report to Coin and then we headed to the break room for something to eat. While eating he told me what happened. I was surprised at shocked to hear about the bombardment; I would've thought, out of all Districts, District 2 would be exempt from that. I guessed the Capitol truly was taking no chances now.

"Wait." I said as I remembered some details of his story. "So, Cato's sister?"

Peeta nodded. "That's right, she saved me, got herself injured in the process."

"Whoa."

We sat in silence for a while, both contemplated the massive upheaval that had just happened; soon it would be time to take the fight to the Capitol and end Snow's tyranny for good. After that; well, we would decide what to do about Coin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Final Preparations

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Chapter 12 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I just might bring her back; but not as a fighter due to her injury.  
BestFan00: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, nice twist :)  
IloveFinnick: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; she'll come back, but not as a fighter.  
Rubiksmaniac: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she'll be back. I never said the damage was permanent, but yeah, it's all cleared up.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Final Preparations**

KATNISS POV

A week had passed since the District 2 incident. Throughout the week District 13 and all our allies had been preparing for battle. The Capitol was certainly preparing themselves too. I had been doing everything I could to help; it served to distract me from my still fresh memories of my torture. However there was one thing I still needed to do. I could see it every time I saw him, my only option was to try and clear things up with him. But it was easier said than done when Gale kept avoiding me. However finally I was able to find a way to corner him. He had been working with Beetee when I walked in. Beetee saw me and, knowing why I was here, politely excused himself. Gale tried to leave but I stopped him.

"We need to talk." I told him. "Prolonging it won't make it easier Gale."

He shrugged. "What's to talk about? It's clear you love Mellark, so I don't see…"

I glared. "Look Gale, you know what I'm talking about. Yes I love Peeta; but that doesn't mean that I want to lose you. You've been my best friend; for years, I don't want us to just throw that away."

Gale stopped and sighed, I knew he was considering what I had just said. Finally he shook his head.

"I understand what you're saying Katniss." He remarked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have avoided you, you're right; we can still be friends, in fact, I'd be happier if we were."

"Me too."

So smiling Gale and I parted ways, I was relieved that I had finally sorted that issue out. Now, it was time for our strategy meeting, to determine our plans for the final assault.

I hurried to the meeting room and ran into Peeta just at the door.

"Katniss, hey." He greeted with a smile; we kissed and then he looked confused. "Wait, I need to ask, are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded, everybody, myself included had doubts I had recovered enough; but I was not going to miss out on the final battle, not when so much was riding on it. I lit the spark which started this fire; it was up to me to ensure it burned all the way. We entered and found everybody, all the major figures in the Resistance was present. They turned to look at us as we entered, but we remained impassive. We took our seats and Coin nodded.

"Good, now we are all here, let us begin."

As she spoke a three-dimensional holographic image of the Capitol appeared on the table before us. Once it fully appeared Coin began explaining.

"Our first priority is to take control of certain key areas, and to disable any traps. The Capitol have plenty of traps, thanks to Beetee we know at least what they look like." She explained as an image appeared above the hologram. "Memorize this image, that's the canisters you will see that contain the traps. Now, they should be easy enough to disable with the devices Beetee has fashioned for the task."

She paused and looked around, I knew now it was time; we would receive individual assignments and be assigned to our squads.

Coin pointed out several areas of importance; namely, the barracks, the Presidential Palace; a building that our spies confirmed housed an escape tunnel for Snow, a munitions factory and the building that kept the traps active and powered. While the main unit of the Resistance, backed up by our Hovercrafts; would attack up the main street, five squads containing special fighters, namely former Victors, would try and sneak around and secure these five locations. Once they were under control we'd be able to tilt the battle to our advantage, without difficulty.

"Now, I have already assigned you to your squads; each of you will be assigned to a target. Squad A will take the Presidential Palace, Squad B will take the barracks; Squad C will deal with the escape tunnel; Squad D will take the munitions factory and Squad E the Building controlling the traps. Now, for the squads…"

She then assigned us to our squads. Enobaria had the most dangerous job, leading Squad A; Johanna was in Squad B; Finnick was in Squad E, I was in Squad D and Peeta in Squad C. I could see Peeta was worried about this arrangement, I knew why. Hopefully it wouldn't come to anything however. Peeta looked like he was going to protest the arrangement; but I shook my head when he looked in my direction and he acquiesced with a sigh. There was nothing else for us to do now but go and begin the final battle. We left and headed for the hanger once our plans were ready and prepared to board our Hovercrafts.

ANNIE POV

I stood off to the side; watching as they all boarded the Hovercrafts; all those going to fight. I swallowed nervously as I knew some would never return, yet as I thought that I felt the madness trying to creep back. I fought it back and looked around; I couldn't see him, had I missed him. He couldn't already be aboard; I had come here before anyone else.

"Annie."

I jumped and spun around, but smiled when I finally saw him. I immediately embraced and kissed him; he eagerly returned it.

Finally I broke the kiss and smiled, my voice coming out as a soft breath. "Finnick."

He saw my expression and gently cupped my cheek. "Love, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

I sighed. "I'm afraid; Finnick, I feel, I feel something bad is going to happen at the Capitol; that someone is going to die, someone we know well, and we'll never see them again."

Finnick nodded lightly, his expression soft. "You're also worried I might not come back." I nodded sadly. "I will; I promise."

He then reached out with his hand and rested it on my stomach. "I promise both of you, I'll come back."

With that he kissed me again and I watched sadly as he entered the Hovercraft and they all took off, heading for the Capitol to fight the final battle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Warzone

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Chapter 13 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
BestFan00: Well, we'll see what happens, glad you enjoyed it :)  
BruceDaBear: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well wait and see what happens. Yup, you got it spot on.  
IloveFinnick4: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, wait and see what happens.  
Rubiksmaniac: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Warzone**

KATNISS POV

This was it; I gripped the edge of my seat to steady myself, we were on our way to the Capitol for the final battle. Physically I was one hundred percent recovered, but mentally they weren't so sure. However I was sure that, even if I was, I would still be as nervous as I was now. I reached out and gripped my bow tightly; the quiver with the different types of arrows in it was secured to my back. I forced myself to concentrate and did my utmost to calm down. The pilot of the hovercraft then spoke.

"We'll be there soon." He stated. "Get ready, you've gotta disembark and get straight to work the moment we land."

I nodded and, with the rest of my squad members I took position next to the door. Finally the door opened and I saw the Capitol below; just as I remembered it. I shuddered as the dark memories came unbidden to my mind; being naked and walking through those streets; listening to the laughs and cruel jeers and insults of the crowd. I thought of the permanent reminders of what I had suffered, the scars from the whippings, the burns, Johanna also bore them too; I wondered how she felt, looking down on the Capitol like this. I shook my head.

'_Focus Katniss, focus.'_ I harshly told myself. _'I can't afford to be distracted, not now.'_

So, staying focused I tensed, ready. We landed and with the rest of my squad I disembarked. The Hovercraft took off and we began to move, our fight had begun.

I wasn't surprised to see that we were expected; the moment we emerged a small group of Peacekeepers appeared, fully armed and already opening fire on us. We quickly took cover and returned fire. We were lucky and were able to kill all of them without losing any of our squad members. It was then I heard the sounds of battle and knew the main unit was already fighting; hopefully they'd be able to provide the distraction required. I turned to the others.

"Let's go, we've gotta get to the munitions building as quickly as possible." I told them.

They nodded and we proceeded. We moved cautiously, keeping our eyes open for traps. We soon found our first set of traps.

'_Time to see if Beetee's device works.'_ I thought to myself as I pulled it out.

I wasn't sure about the whole electronics and such that explained how the device worked, but apparently it scrambled the signals that controlled the traps and would either cause them to self-destruct, or simply shut down. I pressed the button and in this instance the traps shut down and fell to the ground, useless. I nodded to my squad members and we continued onwards, we fought our way onwards, disabling traps, killing those who attacked us and taking prisoner those who surrendered. The rest of the Resistance secured the prisoners and we were able to continue to our destination.

JOHANNA POV

I used my axe to swiftly kill the man before he could raise the alarm. I checked him over and turned to the others.

"A scout, be careful, there might be others." I warned them.

They nodded and we continued to sneak forwards. I wasn't surprised at their being a scout; in fact, I had expected it. The barracks was very important as it was here that the Peacekeepers would be coming from; there would be extra protection here; only the Presidential Palace would have more security. Eventually we were close enough I could see the barracks, but our way was blocked by a set of traps. I frowned.

"Typical; it's never easy." I muttered.

I tried to ignore the slight pain from my whip scars. Seeing this place had reminded me of the torture I had endured, and the anger that came with it. I was careful, knowing anger would cloud my judgement if left unchecked, but with just enough I could easily fight without any fear. I pulled out Beetee's device and used it to deactivate the traps, I had used it before. The barracks were well defended so I had needed to kill people too, taking prisoner those who surrendered. I may be angry, but that didn't mean I wasn't merciful. I hit the button to deactivate the traps and while most fell inactive one actually exploded. I cursed as I fell back, razor sharp shards of shrapnel had flown in all directions, one cut my cheek, another in my shoulder, a third however had embedded itself in my right thigh.

I winced and pulled it out, ignoring the pain, luckily it hadn't gone deep and I wasn't likely to lose a lot of blood. All the same I quickly bound the wound to make sure it wouldn't bleed and then readied myself to continue; we hurried to secure the barracks. We fought our way through the Peacekeepers who were present there and soon we gained control of the outside. It was then I recognized the Peacekeeper coming out to fight us, the Inquisitor. My blood boiled.

"The rest of you, get back now." I growled. "This asshole's mine."

The Inquisitor raised his gun; I didn't give him a chance however. With as much rage as I could, I threw my axe and it struck him in the head. I then dashed forwards and used my second axe to make sure he was dead before pulling the first one free. I stood catching my breath; the defeat of the Inquisitor had demoralized the rest of the enemy at the barracks and they swiftly surrendered, the barracks were ours.

"This is Johanna reporting in." I said through the radio I had been given. "The barracks are ours."

"Excellent." Coin replied. "We've also contained the building controlling the traps, they should all be deactivating now."

I ended the call, Finnick was successful; that just left Katniss, Enobaria and Peeta to carry out their missions.

PEETA POV

I quickly killed the nearest guard and turned my attention to the traps, the last line of defence for the escape tunnel. As I reached for Beetee's device I suddenly saw the traps deactivate, Finnick had done it. I gave the command and we surged forwards quickly securing the escape tunnel. I then reported it in.

"Excellent work Mr. Mellark." Coin stated when she heard. "It seemed we are making progress rapidly. Squad A is still having trouble, but we have contained everywhere else. The main unit shall help them."

I listened carefully; so Enobaria was still fighting while everyone else had been successful. The report ended with Coin warning me to stay put and secure the area. As I put the radio away I was surprised by the arrival of Haymitch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "You're supposed to be with the main unit."

Haymitch shook his head and seemed to be agitated. "Peeta, I'll take over here, you need to get to the munitions building, Katniss is in danger."

I was shocked by this. "But how, she secured it and…"

"Hovercrafts are coming; one is on its way to destroy it and killed everyone there, including Katniss."

"But the Capitol isn't stupid, they would know…" I began but Haymitch nodded.

"Exactly."

It was then I realized the horrific truth; Coin still wanted to kill Katniss, out of fear of Katniss' capabilities and to martyr her for the Resistance; likely to further some other plot she had. Her loyalists had disguised their hovercraft and would attack her. I nodded to Haymitch and thanked him before rushing to the munitions building as fast as I could.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Bittersweet Victory

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Chapter 14 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Rubiksmaniac: Yeah, got that right :) Glad you enjoyed it.  
BruceDaBear: Yeah well; just wait and see how far it goes.  
Smiles1998: She certainly is; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bittersweet Victory**

PEETA POV

I hurried as fast as I could; I knew Katniss was in serious trouble. I had to get to her fast or she would die. I groaned as I realized how clever Coin's plan had been, even with Haymitch's warning. The battle made crossing the city difficult and with the munitions building and the escape tunnel being almost on opposite sides of the city, I was fighting a losing battle. My lungs felt like they were burning but I didn't stop to catch my breath, I had no time. Yet amazingly, I saw the munitions building just ahead of me. I almost couldn't believe it, but then I saw Katniss standing with her unit before it and I knew it was real.

"Katniss!" I cried as I hurried over to her.

She turned to me, surprised. "Peeta, what…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to…?"

Despite being out of breath I cut across her, warning her. "It's…a trap…There's…"

"Peeta, calm down, take a breath, tell me what's wrong." She said seriously.

I nodded, there was no time but she was right. I calmed down, caught my breath and told her about Haymitch's warning and what was about to happen. When I finished Katniss stared, wide-eyed. Finally she spoke.

"She…She can't get away with this…We have to…"

"We already have the evidence we need to prove everything." I reassured her. "But it won't mean a thing if we don't get out of here alive."

Katniss nodded and then before we could react, we saw it, the disguised Hovercraft, it was already here; we had run out of time.

Katniss saw it too; it looked like a Capitol Hovercraft, even had their insignia, but we knew it was from District 13. Sent on Coin's orders to destroy the munitions building and everyone nearby, including Katniss.

"Quickly, everyone run!" Katniss cried before grabbing my arm.

We all ran; we didn't know where we were going, we just wanted to get as far away from the munitions building as possible. We hadn't gone very far when the Hovercraft struck; firing at the munitions building. This started a domino effect as the equipment inside the building began to explode one after the other. This affected other buildings and began bringing them down.

"We're not gonna make it." I groaned.

Katniss shook her head. "We will Peeta; we will."

I sighed however and explained. "Katniss, I can't go any faster with my leg; but you can keep going, just get outta here."

There was silence for a moment, except for the explosions as Katniss just looked at me; finally she broke the silence.

"Not without you."

Another explosion, this one closer. Katniss winced and grabbed me before starting to run again. However this time the explosion came again and suddenly, as the buildings above us fell; so too did the street beneath us. The last thing I remembered was falling and instinctively wrapping my arms around Katniss and then all I blacked out.

JOHANNA POV

I grunted with effort as I pulled my axe out of the latest Peacekeeper to fall to it. The amount of people getting killed was ridiculous now. But since we had secured all the areas but could not yet actually enter the Presidential Palace; Coin had ordered an all-out offensive on it. I found myself fighting alongside Finnick; like me he dispensed with the guns and used a weapon he was more familiar with, in his case a trident.

"Are you alright?" I asked; noting a gash on his arm.

He nodded with a slight grimace. "Nothing big; c'mon, we're nearly there."

I nodded and we continued down the street. It was then I heard an explosion.

"What the fuck?" I gasped.

Finnick spotted the source first. "The munitions building; wait, you don't think…Katniss?"

I swallowed nervously, Katniss was supposed to secure the building; if she really was there, then there was little chance she survived. It was then I saw the Hovercraft that had attacked the building; the Capitol insignia on the side, flying this way.

"Wait Finnick, something's not right here." I warned. "There's no way the Capitol are stupid enough to blow up their own munitions building."

Finnick nodded. "You don't think…that stupid…"

He was cut off however by the Hovercraft attacking the area in front of the Presidential Palace. I couldn't believe they actually did that; there were innocents there too, even children.

I cursed and began to run over to the Palace to try and help; I saw our own medical personnel rushing in too. It was then I saw something else.

"Shit, not good." I muttered.

The Fake Capitol Hovercraft had turned to make another pass and was coming to attack again. Our own medical personnel were in the firing line. I looked around, trying to think of a way to save as many of them as possible. But whatever plan I had begun to form was soon gone from my mind. The reason for it was I saw Katniss sister was amongst the medical personnel in the line of fire. I immediately reacted, not caring about a plan or anything. I just ran as fast as I could and grabbed her. As I did I heard the explosions. I turned and tried to get away but the force from one of the explosions and the rubble and shrapnel hit us. By the time I recovered I became aware of the pain, I groaned and lifted my head. The Hovercraft was gone, but so many were dead. I then remembered Katniss' sister. I found that I had landed on top of her; shielding her from the worst of the damage, but she was still wounded. Then I heard the cheering; I looked around and then saw, to my relief, it was over; the Capitol had surrendered. We had won.

KATNISS POV

I groaned as I felt consciousness returning. I lifted my head slowly; my vision swam before finally focusing. It was then I realized I had been buried alive under rubble from the Capitol. The explosion from the munitions building had caused all this damage. I tried to sit up, realizing I had somehow landed on my back. However I realized there was something on top of me. I looked down and breathed a sigh of relief; it was Peeta. I could see him breathing, he was alive. Now I just had to wait for him to wake up and to try and find a way out of here. I still tried to move to spare Peeta and myself any awkwardness when he woke up however; his head had landed on my breasts after all. Once I had done that, Peeta's head now on my stomach, I took a deep breath and tried to focus; we had to get out of here.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Winds of Change

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Chapter 15 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Well, you'll see in this chapter.  
guest: Glad you enjoyed it, I am always evil with cliffhangers, ask any of my regular readers.  
IloveFinnick4: Thanks, glad you liked both chapters, well; Coin removes anyone she perceives as a threat.  
BestFan00: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; here's your answer.  
Rubiksmaniac: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Winds of Change**

JOHANNA POV

I groaned and shifted my weight from one leg to the other. I had received some nasty injuries from the blast; but they had been treated and bandaged up. However the areas that were bandaged itched like mad. Prim had been pretty badly hurt too; with several burns and her right arm and leg had been broken. However she would live; that was the main thing. I had joined Paylor and a group of others to find out what was going on; it was then I heard the news. During the bombardment of the Presidential Palace; Enobaria had been killed; worse still; Katniss had been killed during the attack on the munitions building and if what I heard was true, Peeta was dead too, having gone to try and save her beforehand. Hearing the news Finnick sighed and shook his head.

"Just like Annie said." He muttered.

I turned to him. "Excuse me, what does that mean?"

He then explained about how Annie had felt like something bad was going to happen at the Capitol, it looked like her fears had come true. Paylor sighed sadly.

"Well, the war is over, but there's only going to be more bloodshed." She stated. "Coin's declared herself President."

I groaned, we had predicted this, but now that it had come to pass I dreaded to think what would happen.

Paylor continued. "She intends to make an example of Snow, having him executed. Can't fault her there; get revenge for Katniss and Peeta in the process. But she also plans to kill even those who have surrendered, forcing them to compete in a new version of the Games."  
I growled; that stupid woman had taken things to far; it was time for us to act.

PEETA POV

I groaned as I woke up, I was suddenly aware of my surroundings and tried to get up. But I felt someone holding me down; I tried to fight them off, but heard a familiar voice and calmed down.

"Peeta."

I looked up into familiar grey eyes and managed a smile. "Katniss, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, what about you?"

I nodded and she let me up slowly. I looked around; we were trapped under a pile of rubble, caught in a small pocket of space, just large enough for us both to sit up.

"How do we get outta this?" I asked.

Katniss shrugged. "I don't know, I've tried calling for help, tried moving rubble. Nothing works; we're stuck...But we can't give up."

I nodded, Katniss was right; we needed to keep trying, it was only way we had a chance of getting out of this. I don't know how long we were down there; I had been out for some time and I couldn't keep track of time after waking up. But Katniss and I must've shouted and screamed ourselves hoarse. Then suddenly we heard the sound of the rubble being moved and finally light came in through a widening gap. Finally the gap was wide enough and people reached in and pulled us out; we were covered in dust, bruised, burned and sore, but we were safe.

Haymitch shook his head when he saw us.

"You two; I can't believe you two. We thought you were dead. Coin was going to have Snow executed for your deaths, along with his other crimes." He told us.

I sighed. "What else is she doing?"

He told us everything that had transpired and what Coin had planned; Katniss and I shared a glance.

"We need to stop her now." Katniss insisted. "We can worry about ourselves later; let's go."

I agreed with her and, with Haymitch and his men leading the way, we hurried to the Presidential Palace. I could see Katniss' concern, we had been told about Prim and Johanna's rescue of her; we also heard about Enobaria's death. However we had too much on our minds to focus on any of that right now. Our first order of business was stopping Coin. When we arrived Coin was finishing off calling out Snow's charges.

"...And finally, for wilfully causing the deaths of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark; you are found guilty and hereby sentenced to death."

Without even waiting for a response or for any protest she promptly executed him with a single shot to the head. She then turned to face the audience, many of whom I knew were allied with Paylor; she glared at them and I knew they were rising against her, now we just needed to bring those who were in doubt to our side.

As we pushed forwards through the crowd Coin bellowed out.

"As for all of you, how dare you betray me like this?" She paused briefly before continuing menacingly. "I gave you vengeance for the Mockingjay; I have given you the chance to avenge the wrongs you have suffered and you would turn against me."

It was then Katniss spoke up.

"Your vengeance for me, is a bit premature."

Everybody turned in shock and Coin's composure slipped. She was angry, her plans had been upset.

"So; you are alive..." She began but I cut across her.

"Save it Coin; we know the truth. We know it was you and one of your hovercrafts that attacked us."

Coin glared. "Oh really."

I nodded. "Yes; the Capitol wouldn't be stupid enough to attack their munitions factory, or bomb their own people for that matter."

Coin sneered. "You cannot prove this however; you have nothing."

Katniss smirked.

"Oh, but we do." She said knowingly.

Paylor stepped forwards. "Indeed, we have the proof to back it up."

Coin was speechless with rage; the crowd began clamouring to know more. Paylor turned to us.

"Leave this to me; you guys go get some rest; you deserve it."

I nodded and, taking Katniss' hand, we left the area; heading to the building and room Paylor had reserved for us.

KATNISS POV

I breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped back into the room. I had just come from the shower; I had finally cleaned all the dust off. My injuries had been treated and I walked over to the bed. Peeta sat on the bed; he too had taken a shower and got his injuries treated; we were both clad in simple bath robes. I sat down next to him and finally just let my self control go. We kissed and remained kissing for who knows how long. Finally we parted for air; gasping.

"Katniss." He said softly.

I nodded; I had been to see Prim and was relieved to find out she would be alright; she was being moved back to District 12 tomorrow; they had already started rebuilding it. Right now my emotions were running high, but I was never surer of what I wanted right now. I kissed Peeta again, more urgently this time; he realized what I was doing and why. Before long he had undone our bath robes and they were discarded before we both fell on the bed, Peeta on top of me.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Finding Peace

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Chapter 16 of my Hunger Games story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**BestFan00: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, you'll soon see.  
Rubiksmaniac: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Smiles1998: Yeah :(  
BruceDaBear: Well; she's beaten now; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Finding Peace**

KATNISS POV

I felt the sun shining through the window on my face as I woke up. I slowly turned over; fully aware of my nakedness and the ache in my loins; it was a good ache and I smiled. Peeta was still asleep; his arms around me; completely naked like me. The pure side of me caused me to blush when I remembered what we had done last night. Yet it had been pure emotion which had caused it to happen; we just acted. I didn't regret any of it however. I heard Peeta mumble slightly before he woke up. He smiled and we kissed briefly before he spoke.

"Morning." He said softly.

I rested my head against his chest. "Morning. Peeta I…last night was…"

He laughed softly. "I know."

We lay together in silence for a while and held each other; Peeta gently stroked my hair as we lay; simply enjoying each other's company. Finally however we knew we had to get up; we got out of bed and found fresh clothes waiting for us, we quickly got dressed and then I turned to Peeta.

"We better go and see Paylor." I said. "Find out exactly what happened with Coin; and see if a new President has been chosen yet."

Peeta nodded. "Right; let's go."

We left the room we had been given and headed off to find Paylor.

It took us a while to find Paylor; she seemed to be very busy and never in one place for very long. But finally we found her in the lobby of the Presidential Palace. She nodded in greeting when she saw us and waited as we approached.

"Glad to see you are both awake." She said.

We both blushed at that but Peeta recovered first and spoke. "So, what's been happening?"

Paylor sighed. "Everything's starting to calm down, but it's still very busy. Coin has been arrested and held in prison. People are calling for her blood; for her to be executed like Snow."

I frowned at that; remembering the number of times that woman tried to have me killed.

"Well why don't you execute her?" I asked; trying hard to keep the anger from my voice.

Peeta however noticed it and squeezed my hand reassuringly; I calmed down and listened.

"Because, to do so, would make me no better than her." Paylor replied. "Much better she should live in imprisonment and see everything she tried to do fall apart."

I smiled as I heard that; finally realizing what Paylor had planned. "That's perfect." I told her. "But; there's still the issue of a new President."

Paylor nodded again. "Yes; emergency elections are being held; surprisingly, a lot of people want me to become President."

"Not that surprising." Peeta stated. "I actually think it's a good idea."

Paylor looked at him astonished; then I added my thoughts.

"I agree; you've got our votes."

Paylor shook her head. "Well; we'll see."

I knew Paylor was right; things weren't over yet; they had only just begun.

In the days, even weeks that followed; we were hard at work; eventually; after a two week long election Paylor was elected as President. We supported her as best we could; especially in her acts to abolish the Games; and change the arenas into memorials for those who had been killed during both the Games and the war that had followed the Third Quarter Quell. It was harder for me; going about in public in the Capitol; there were still people here who would stare at me, remembering the time I was forced to walk naked through the city. I even heard a few people whispering about it; my face burned with shame whenever I heard it. Luckily, whenever my thoughts built up into a storm due to things like that; I always had Peeta to calm me down. Right now, the one thing I missed most of all; was Prim. She had been returned to 12, which was rebuilding even right now, three days after Paylor became President. By now several people were returning home; Finnick and Annie had married only two days ago, with Annie then telling us about her pregnancy. They had returned to District 4 only yesterday. Gale would not be returning to 12 however; he said he had to help with the rebuilding of the damaged parts of District 2. He then mentioned he might go to District 7. I wasn't too surprised; during her recovery Gale and Johanna had grown particularly close. Eventually however the day came and Peeta and I finally returned to District 12. We opted to take the train rather than a Hovercraft; preferring to return in a less grandiose fashion. I could returned and help take care of Prim; finally; it was all over, we were home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it; just one more chapter to go; read and review please :)


	18. Epilogue

**Hunger Games: Final Hope**

Final chapter of my Hunger Games story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well; here it is.  
Rubiksmaniac: Yup, they are :)  
IloveFinnick4: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters; well maybe, I'll see.  
BruceDaBear: Yup, she did it; they're home and, well, read on and find out :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Epilogue**

PEETA POV

It was late at night; Katniss and I had been back in District 12 for two weeks now. It was good to finally be home; we did what we could, worked hard, helped people rebuild. One of the first places completely rebuilt was Katniss' home in Victor's Village. At her insistence I stayed there with her and her mother and Prim. Prim had fully recovered from her injuries and was also helping with the rebuilding efforts. Right now I lay in bed next to Katniss. We usually slept together, but since that night in the Capitol we hadn't made love to each other again. It was mostly out of fear of her mother or Prim catching us in the act that stopped us. But that didn't mean we didn't enjoy lying together, in each other's company. We would need to get new clothes too, so right now we had to sleep in just our underwear. As I thought of everything that had passed I registered the sudden change in Katniss' breathing. It started to come out more harshly and rapidly; then she started moaning and I knew then she was having a nightmare.

"Katniss." I called out to her; shaking her shoulder.

I was trying to wake her up; the sooner I woke her up, the better off she would be.

Finally, with a cry Katniss awoke sharply. She sat bolt upright; gasping heavily. I immediately embraced her and did my best to comfort her as she cried into my shoulder.

"Peeta I…" She choked out.

I shook my head; stroking her hair. "It's alright Katniss; it's alright; I'm here for you, I always will be." I promised.

We remained that way for some time. It was then I heard the door open and Prim walked in.

"Is she…?" Prim began. I nodded.

Katniss looked up and managed a smile. "I'm okay Prim; I'll be alright. Just a…Just a nightmare."

Prim nodded sadly; she knew about Katniss' nightmares; as did her mother. Mrs. Everdeen had left earlier that night to help someone who had fallen ill; I guessed she hadn't returned yet.

"It's okay Prim." I told her. "I can take care of her."

Prim nodded and left the room. I returned my attention to Katniss who had now calmed down.

"Did you mean it Peeta?" She asked; "You'll _always_ be there."

I nodded. "Of course I did."

"You know, for that to really work, we…we'd have to…"

She was hesitating and I knew why; I remembered all the issues she had with it beforehand.

I gently kissed her forehead and told her. "Katniss; the Games are over; the danger is gone; there's no longer any need to be afraid."

She nodded. "I…I know."

I looked her in the eyes, my expression serious; she had to know how important this was to me.

Finally I told her.

"Katniss; do you want to get married; to me?"

She bit her lip and paused before finally nodding. "Yes Peeta; I really do."

I smiled and kissed. "Then I'll find some way to make it official; sometime in the next few days I think."

Katniss smiled as we lay back down; in each other's embrace.

"I can't wait." She said softly before finally slipping back into sleep.

I smiled too; all the scars and nightmares of the past would haunt us for a long time. I knew this, but, we had each other; that was what mattered; together we could take on anything that stood before us.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
